


It Was Real

by rkt3357



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkt3357/pseuds/rkt3357
Summary: Luke Alvez and Penelope Garcia have to go undercover as a couple to catch an UnSub.





	It Was Real

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely in love with them separately but especially as a couple. I have been writing fanfics about them for a while but this is the first one to be posted. I hope you enjoy and if you want more just ask! Also if you have any requests I'd be happy to take them because I'm out of ideas.

>  
> 
> “What!?” She yelled at Emily from across her office.
> 
> “Penelope, it’s just for one night, you won’t have to do anything with him except look like a couple.”
> 
> “Prentiss, you want Newbie and I to pretend to be a couple in front of the UnSub, for him to kidnap us and kill us? You want me with him? Why me?” She paced back and forth.
> 
> “Garcia, he won’t kill you, that’s why we’re sending you. I promise you we’ll not let it get that far. We need you because the UnSub is targeting biracial couples, and he also studies the Bureau religiously, and knows the members inside and out. Luke is the most recent, because Stephen has been with the FBI for years. You however, are rarely seen, so it would be the least obvious. You and Luke are the same age and perfectly fit the UnSub’s type. Now, I’m not forcing you, but this is a very tempered suggestion, and you would do a lot of good toward catching out UnSub.”
> 
> Penelope scoffed, “Ugh, what did he say?”
> 
> “It’s his job.”
> 
> “Emily.”
> 
> “He said it was fine, I mean, he was confused but he honestly didn’t care much.”
> 
> She breathed a deep breath, “Okay, fine. But I’m not doing any PDA with him. I will stand next to him and laugh.”
> 
> “That’s all I ask.”
> 
> xx
> 
> “Okay, Garcia and Alvez, enter the restaurant, go to table A3.” Prentiss spoke over the receiver from the back room, watching the security cameras. The two of them walked to their table with linked arms, and Luke seated Penelope like a gentleman. They sat a two seated table across from each other, speaking into their microphones discreetly. “Alright, we’ve spotted our UnSub. Table D12. Do you spot him?”
> 
> “Yes.”
> 
> “Okay, now, I need you to order your food casually, and wait for the UnSub to spot you. Act normal. Copy?”
> 
> “Copy.”
> 
> They ordered their meals and drinks, to be believable, and chatted for around an hour. Because they were at such a high class restaurant, Luke wore nice black suit pants, a white dress shirt, and a sleek black blazer. Penelope on the other hand wore a dark blue sleek knee length dress and a fluffy white half coat. After they had finished eating, another man joined the UnSub, and it was time to put the plan into action. Instead of the usual scenario of the couple leaving, this time Penelope and Luke went to the back of the restaurant so it would be easier to catch the guy. Together they strolled, with arms linked, to the back of the restaurant, most definitely catching the eye of the Unsub. After just a few minutes, the UnSub stood up to follow Luke and Penelope, but weirdly, with a gun.
> 
> “Shit,” Prentiss cursed, “He’s bringing a gun. He knows you’re Feds.”
> 
> Penelope’s head snapped towards Luke as they leaned against the cold, brick wall. “He never brings a gun, he and his partner always kidnapp-. Oh my god what do we do?”
> 
> “I need you guys to kiss, and make it believable. Now!”
> 
> Without having a second thought, Luke gently pinned Penelope to the wall behind him, and whispered, “I’m sorry,” before placing his lips on hers. As the kiss became more heated, and both of their faces flushed involuntarily. Her leg made its way around his waist, and her dress was pushed up to her hips. Luke’s arms rested around her body on the wall while Penelope’s arms were on his chest.
> 
> “He’s coming!” Prentiss called.
> 
> As the door to the back entrance opened, Penelope moaned into Luke’s mouth, and the UnSub quickly retreated, “Oh, I’m so sorry.” The door closed, and they both backed away from each other, panting heavily trying to catch their breaths.
> 
> “Okay, we have his partner covered, we’ve already caught him. Now JJ and Stephen have the back entrance to the restaurant covered, Luke, we need you to cuff him.” Luke quietly snuck up to the UnSub, whose only focus, and gun, was on JJ and Stephen. Without any fight because he was stronger, Luke knocked the gun out of the UnSub’s hand and put him in handcuffs.
> 
> “Elijah Conners, you are under arrest for the murder of 7 couples. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney…” and Luke went on about his rights as he was escorted to the police car. Meanwhile, Penelope slid her back down the brick wall and held her head in her hands as she cried.
> 
> xx
> 
> They all drove back to Quantico because the case was local. In two separate cars, they all made their ways back into the building, and own respective offices or desks to finish paperwork. Everyone on the floor watched Emily go down the hall, and return with a specific tech analyst following her back to her office, “Luke can you come to my office?” Penelope looked to find him at his desk, and they both walked to Prentiss’s office in silence. They sat in the two chairs in front of her desk.
> 
> “Today, both of you did outstanding work. I really didn’t expect for it to go that far, and I’m so sorry if it made you uncomfortable. I really don’t want this to affect your work together, so if you have any problems, please take them up with me.”
> 
> “We’re okay,” Penelope answered for both of them in a small voice. As Emily was about to reply, her phone rang.
> 
> “I’m sorry, I really have to take this. You guys can leave whenever you want, I just wanted to let you know that.” Emily quickly walked out of the office and down the bullpen speaking on her phone. As Penelope stood up about to leave, Luke called her name, “Penelope?”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “I’m so sorry I made you uncomfortable. Please don’t be mad at me.”
> 
> “I’m not mad at you,” she turned to him with tears in her eyes. He hurried to stand and embrace her in a hug, “Please don’t cry. I know it’s selfish of me but I couldn’t stand knowing that I made you cry.” He spoke into her hair.
> 
> “I’m not mad at you,” she whispered, “I’m mad at myself.”
> 
> “Penelope, why?”
> 
> “I liked it. And as much as I want to hate you I can’t. I can’t help but love you and I absolutely hate it. I’m sorry, and I know that you don’t feel the same way, but I can’t help but wish it was real.”
> 
> “Oh, chica,” he chuckled in relief, “I do feel the same way. It was real.”


End file.
